The Wuffywolf
by Shinima
Summary: Pg for extreme silliness ^^ Chapter 5 is now up!
1. The morphing

The Wuffywolf  
  
Part one  
  
A Wocky stood up next to a shrine. There were strange markings on the front of it, sort of like Hieroglyphics. They marked out a star, a heart, a line and a circle. The Wocky walked closer to it, and to her surprise, a small coin appeared in front of her.  
  
The Wocky walked away from the shrine with the coin in paw. The coin had a scull and cross bones on it, similar to the one she found the day before, but different in color.  
  
When she walked away, the shrine began to shake, as if it were a popcorn machine.  
  
Sad_ash62: Cute, a Wocky story.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Surely it isn't. I hate soppy stories.  
  
Sad_ash62: I hope it is ^^  
  
Darkness_Ripple: I hope it isn't.  
  
Emerging from the heart on the shrine was a cat with blonde hair. From the star came a cat with a braid, the line, a cat with a brown flump of hair and from the circle, a cat with a brown mop of hair and wearing spandex. The shrine stopped shaking.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Yeah!  
  
Sad_ash62: ...Oh...My...  
  
Darkness_Ripple: ^^  
  
The cats lined up and screeched. The shrine began to shake again, and from the top of it, emerged a larger cat with a black ponytail. It jumped down, and looked at the other cats. It hissed.  
  
'Fools,' it said. The warped cat snacked at the blond haired one. 'You were meant to cause a tornado, not give money! Who did this!?'  
  
The blond haired cat stepped forward. 'I'm sorry, but I don't like causing trouble.' It said, trying to be brave... but failing miserably. The larger cat pulled backward.  
  
'Just don't do that again. It's not right, you weakling!' The larger cat turned around. 'However, the rest of you have done well. You can eat this, except for you, weakling.'  
  
The cat passed forward a tub of mashed potatoes. They were glowing green, mouldy mashed potatoes. The three other cats, the brown haired cats nibbled at it. Strangely, they all mutated... They were no longer cats, now they were humans!  
  
'Hey, what happened?' asked the braided one. 'We're... bigger!' The others looked around.  
  
'Duo, Heero, Trowa.' Said Heero. 'They're our names.'  
  
The little blonde haired one nibbled at it too, but, unfortunately, he did not mutate. He stayed small and pathetic.  
  
The black haired one walked up to the potatoes, looking at them, and then eating some. The cat also mutated... But not into a human, something more than that...  
  
Sad_ash62: Hmm?  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Hmm!  
  
He was mutated... He was formed into a werewolf!  
  
'Wufei.' Said Heero. When he turned to look at the newly mutated cat, he noticed more fur than when he was a cat, all over his body. He had big pointy ears, sharp fangs etc... He was a WUFFYWOLF!  
  
Sad_ash62: *Stunned*  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Whoohoo... bwahahahahahah!  
  
What will happen? Read on in part 2! 


	2. Superkitty!

The Wuffywolf  
  
Part two  
  
Back to the shrine, and the Wuffywolf, who was newly mutated...  
  
'How do you feel?' asked Duo, the braided one. 'Do you feel different now that you've mutated?'  
  
The Wuffywolf looked around. 'I feel... Great!' he shouted. Linking Trowa and Heero he began to dance about and sing along to 'Good Luck and Good Bye'.  
  
'Come on, Join in!' Shouted the Wuffywolf. 'It's great fun! Everybody nice...Everybody nice...'  
  
Duo stood there looking straight at the Wuffywolf. 'Snap out of it, will you? That's something I'd expect from me...'  
  
Sad_ash62: well, that's a turn up for the books.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: ^^ Yep, great start. Wonder what's gonna happen now?  
  
The small cat, Quatre was quite upset and looked at the potatoes. They were still glowing, and Quatre stepped closer. He kicked them over and they spilt over a coin in the sand, mutating too...  
  
Darkness_Ripple: What's it gonna be! What's it gonna be! What's it gonna be!  
  
Sad_ash62: Shut up and read.  
  
The coin glowed red for a moment, and then smashed. Quatre was exposed to the radiation, and morphed to...  
  
Superkitty, the fighter cat of luv and justice!  
  
Darkness_Ripple: SUPERKITTY? SUPERKITTY?  
  
Sad_ash62: ^^ Cute! *Hugs Superkitty*  
  
Darkness_Ripple: That's Quatre y'know.  
  
Sad_ash62: Ewwwwwwww! *Drops Superkitty*  
  
'What is this power I feel in my body?' asked Quatre. 'Is it... What I think it is? I hope it is...'  
  
Quatre jumped into the air, shouted 'Kitty star Power', and began to morph again. Back to normal old kitty self, small and defenceless.  
  
'Bah. It wasn't strong enough to last. I wish I was like that lot up there, dancing and singing.' Said Quatre, who was former Superkitty.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: No more Superkitty ^^  
  
Sad_ash62: Bah. No more cute fighter cat of luv and justice.  
  
Quatre looked up at the Wuffywolf that loved to dance and sing. He was now singing Tooi Kono Machi De from Cardcaptors.  
  
'C'mon Duo! Dance with us!' shouted the Wuffywolf. 'It's fun!'  
  
'No chance, I won't dance with you lot. You lot are horrible to me.' Replied Duo. The radiation from the potatoes must have affected his brain.  
  
'Well,' said the Wuffywolf, breaking from the link. 'At least eat this lovely bar of chocolate as a sorry present.'  
  
Duo picked up the bar of chocolate and took a bite. The chocolate was sort of... Um, was full of sugar, enough to make someone hyper... and kind of... Did.  
  
'Wheehee! You can count on meeeee! I'll dance! Talk to me loike!?' shouted Duo, after being effected by the sugar.  
  
Linking with the others, the picked up Quatre and danced off, singing Kitto OK all the way.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Where they going! Where they going!  
  
Sad_ash62: Did you have any of Duo's chocolate?  
  
Darkness_Ripple: No, I'm just like this! ^^  
  
Where will they go? Find out in part 3! 


	3. Travels: Part one

The Wuffywolf  
  
Part three  
  
The quad of dancing G-boys headed off into the distance. They went through the desert, and finally ended up at a large palace faraway from anything else.  
  
'Who do you think lives here?' asked Heero. 'Do you think there's a buffet waiting for us?'  
  
'BUFFET?' squealed Duo. 'MmMmMmM! Food!' Breaking through the door with his shoulder, Duo stopped. 'Its... PINK!'  
  
Quatre stepped forwards. 'It's...Wonderful,' he said. 'All it needs now is a nice pink rug to finish it off.'  
  
They all looked at the tiny cat, gob smacked. 'You like it? It's the most disgusting thing we've ever seen!'  
  
Duo looked around for the kitchen and the Wuffywolf followed in. 'It's horrific. It looks like Barbie's castle. Let's get out of here, it's giving me the creeps.'  
  
Someone put their hand on the Wuffywolf's shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Whosit? Whosit? Whosit?  
  
Sad_ash62: Shut up and you might find out.  
  
'Are you lost? There was no need to break down my door. We have a doorbell.' Said a voice. The voice was evil... It was RELENA!  
  
'Relena,' said the Wuffywolf. He pushed her out of the way and linked the G- boys. 'C'mon, let's dance on her face!'  
  
The gang of the dancing loonies ran over towards Relena and started to dance along to It's so Alright.  
  
'Leave me alone! I'll give you food!' shouted the being squished Relena. Duo ran about in circles as soon as he heard the word food, and went to look for the kitchen once again.  
  
'Maybe you giving him that chocolate was a bad thing.' Said Heero, looking at the Wuffywolf. 'Now he's a hyperactive... Food Maniac!'  
  
'Not unusual,' said Quatre, the cat by the Wuffywolf's side. 'It's basically what happens with Duo everyday.'  
  
The Wuffywolf kicked Quatre and linked Heero and Trowa again, dancing on Relena to Wild Wing Boys this time. They walked off out of the door, calling Duo who had found the fridge and was stuffing his face with cake.  
  
'Come on, we're off to Arabia!' shouted the Wuffywolf.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Wheehee! Let's read the next chapter as soon as it's up!  
  
Sad_ash62: ^^ I can't wait either!  
  
Darkness_Ripple: ^^ Neither can I!  
  
What will happen in Arabia? Find out in part 4! 


	4. Travels: Part two

The Wuffywolf  
  
Part four  
  
The Wuffywolf, linked with Heero, Duo and Trowa with Quatre on his shoulder danced off into the distance. The wind began to blow sand about, which Duo was trying to eat.  
  
'Are you catching flies again?!' asked Heero, watching Duo collecting sand in his mouth. 'You look stupid.'  
  
Duo swallowed the sand he was chewing. 'But I'm hungry Heero... I've only ate 7 cakes and a load of biscuits.'  
  
The Wuffywolf sighed. 'How's about we stop in that palace over there?'  
  
In front of them was a large palace made of gold. Duo ran around it, nibbling at the side of it to see if it was edible.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: That's stupid! Sad_ash62, write it properly!  
  
Sad_ash62: Okay... I'll write it like I used to.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Good!  
  
They galloped in and saw a load of doors. Duo ran into a door, ran out again and then ran back in.  
  
'Everyone, how about we split up and find something to eat?' asked Heero. 'I'm hungry 'cause Duo has eaten every piece of food we find.'  
  
They all nodded and ran through the doors they were closest to. Trowa found the library, Wuffywolf ran into the music and dance room and Heero found the food hall. Duo found the games room.  
  
Duo ran around a snooker table and grabbed a Cue. He dropped the multi colored snooker balls started to play snooker.  
  
'Hmm,' said Trowa, picking up a book and starting to read it. 'I've never read this one.'  
  
Wuffywolf looked around. There was a load of GW music archives and a large dance floor with a huge stereo. 'Hmm... I think I'll listen to...'  
  
Heero ran through the doors of the food hall and started to nibble at a chicken leg. In front of him was a large, ghostly form wearing a red cape.  
  
'Come here, Heero...' it whispered. It had a big cake in its hand, laced with chocolate icing ^^ (yum!)  
  
Heero glided forward and snaffled the cake. But, in the library, there was another ghostly figure holding a book that Trowa hadn't read yet.  
  
'Come here, Trowa...' it said. 'Come here and I will give you your book.'  
  
Trowa also walked forward and started to read the book. 'Sounds interesting.'  
  
In the dance room, the Wuffywolf was dancing to 'in my words alone'. The ghostly figure also appeared in front of him, holding Take off to the sky, a song he'd never heard before. He walked over to the ghostly figure too, grabbing the CD and listening to it.  
  
Duo was still playing snooker, and the ghostly figure appeared too. In his hands was a huge cake, decorated with snow drops and chocolate icing ^^ (yum again!)  
  
Duo smelt the baking smell coming from the room to the left. Totally avoiding the ghostly figure, there was a huge buffet waiting for Duo.  
  
'BUFFET!!!' Duo screamed.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: I'm hungry too!  
  
Sad_ash62: Get some food then!  
  
Darkness_Ripple: OK! *Runs off*  
  
What will happen to the others? Find out in part 5! 


	5. The end

The Wuffywolf  
  
Part five (Longer farewell Chapter!)  
  
Duo ran into the room and ate everything, including the table. The ghostly figure lured all of the others into the room, and gave them what they had in their hands, the book, the cake and the CD. As if by magic, the three others were possessed by Duo.  
  
Darkness_Ripple:...? What the!?  
  
Sad_ash62: It's Duo's time to shine!  
  
Duo was still eating the table and everything with it. On the other side of the table was the shadowy figure, who slapped Duo.  
  
'What d'you think'ya doing?!!?!?!?!?' Shouted Duo. The figure covered his ears. 'I'm eating, Y'KNOW?!'  
  
The figure pulled duo through a wall. Through the wall was a huge cliff, which Duo was on the end of.  
  
'Is this it loike!? A buffet then a trip to the seaside?!' Duo shouted again. Behind him was the shadowy figure, who pushed duo off the edge...  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
--Rather sickening splat--  
  
Sad_ash62: Waaaaaaaaaa No Duo!  
  
The figure returned to the main room. Next up was Trowa, who had started reading the book. His eyes were blurred. He dropped the book, got up and walked through the wall too...  
  
'Trowa,' whispered the figure. 'Down there is a land of unread books. Jump down, and you can read them.'  
  
Trowa jumped off the end, and once again...  
  
--Another rather sickening splat--  
  
The figure entered the other room again. Next up was Heero, who was eating the cake. Inside of the cake was a large batch of strong poison, which Heero bit into...  
  
--Eyes widen... Is coughing up blood... Chokes--  
  
The last one in the room was the Wuffywolf, who'd seen what had happened. The figure moved over to him, and gave him a pie.  
  
'A pie? Is that it? Well, I'm not eating it. Its got poison in it.' Said Wuffywolf. 'I saw what you did to Heero. He was poisoned and choked on his own blood. That won't happen to me.'  
  
The figure growled. 'Wuffywolf, I'm sorry but, this is the world's last pie... Take it, it is sacred!'  
  
Wuffywolf's eyes widened. 'L...Last pie?' He quivered. 'HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT PIES? Their thick crust... Their soft inside... Not knowing what flavour it is...'  
  
Wuffywolf was in a muddle. All of a sudden, he ran to the wall and threw himself off the cliff too, hoping to find pies... But failing  
  
--Yet another rather sickening splat--  
  
Darkness_Ripple: They... All died?  
  
Sad_ash62: Looks like it. Shame really.  
  
Darkness_Ripple: Whatever happened to Quatre?  
  
Sad_ash62: Let's find out!  
  
Quatre appeared in the room. Looking around, there was Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wuffywolf lying on the floor.  
  
'They're...' he whispered. 'Dead.'  
  
Quatre began to cry. His tears hit a piece of the pie that had dropped off the table when it was there. It began to mutate, and when Quatre ate it...  
  
'Superkitty II! Fighter of luv and justice!' cried Quatre. Using powers, he revived the G-boys and became human...  
  
The others looked about. They all hugged each other, and celebrated. Duo was running about, and so, we leave you with Duo's words of wisdom...  
  
'Merry Christmas, everybody!'  
  
Darkness_Ripple: o.O That was... Strange  
  
Sad_ash62: No kidding! Merry Christmas?! It's not even Easter!  
  
Darkness_Ripple: I know, but that makes it funny ^-^ 


End file.
